prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abbynanodesu
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yay! Yay! Yay! page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 10:12, November 20, 2012 : My pleasure ^^ LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 11:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) hi Could you please point out any duplicate pages for me? You can just mark them as candidates for deletion with the tag. The thing with Ganbalance de Dance is there's like three or four versions of it and they are all worded just abit differently. Shadowneko (talk) 15:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Oops! I'm sorry if you can't get it... When linking the pages I found much pages like Happy Together, Happy Together!, Happy Together!!, Happy Together!!!, Happy Together!! (for the Movie), Happy Together!! (Eigo Ver. ~Minna no Shiawase~), Happy Together!!! (for the Movie), Happy Together!!! (Eigo Ver. ~Minna no Shiawase~), etc. All of 'em was supposed to be H@ppy Together!!! :v, I called them duplicates. LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 07:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) umm... No Fanart please and I think those Chibi things are fanart. It's against the rules.Shadowneko (talk) 15:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : Those chibis aren't fanart, I got them from Toei's December wallpaper. LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 15:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Eraluna11 (talk) 10:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11 Man,you really like Cure Happy. text on picture Just a warning: As per the rules all screenshots must be clean. This means no jp text or subtitles on them. Also I believe your shot was a duplicate or one on cure happy's page which those are not allowed either. So please turn off the subtitles when taking screenshots and please do not upload duplicates. Shadowneko (talk) 12:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : Excuse me, but seems like you got the wrong person. My MPC amazingly doesn't include the subs when it's on... About duplicates, I'd love HD things, but if you don't then I'm sorry... I'm innocently a child-minded child :v *you don't say* LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 12:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry I'm late but about this but I need to confirm something for you- I have no problem if you update the version of an existing picture(yes there's a way to do this if you view the picture's page or overwrite the existing file) but separately uploading duplicates will just get you in trouble. We can't have the same photo with like oh say ten different file names as it is just a waste of space. Shadowneko (talk) 16:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok whatever, maybe I'm useless here hahaha... my love you already dedicated to aikatsu btw... LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 06:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I edited Sora No Mukou page about an hour ago. Where did you fix??? Just let me know Thanks : I just added Love Link Single... LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 09:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) episode lists Hi you're not in trouble or anything I just wanted to explain something. I temporarily deleted the episode list for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! because we don't even have the title for episode one yet. For me to consider an episode list a stub we need to have at least that first title to get the page started. To me this is just common sense but if you wana discuss it I'll be around here. Shadowneko (talk) 14:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :K, whatever, no problem here. LyokonoKawaiiPurinsesu (talk) 08:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi :) Cure candy (talk) 04:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Cure_Candy hola me puedes ayudar en mi pagina gracias Lukiya (talk) 15:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Lukiya 10/05/2014 hora:10:54 a.m